Checkpoint (Transformers)
Checkpoint is the name of two fictional characters in the Transformers series. Transformers Energon Checkpoint was a part of an Autobot S.W.A.T. team along with Prowl who he was sold with. Checkpoint is a mainly black and white six-wheeled futuristic truck of a fictional make. He is able to 'powerlinx' with any other Powerlinx toy from Energon. His hand-held weapon is a missile launcher. Checkpoint does not have an official bio. Fun Publications Checkpoint appeared in the text story from Fun Publications called Force of Habit. This story explained where he was during the events of the Cybertron story. Ultra Magnus was the commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. Longrack served as captain of the Spanner which was sent to Delta Draconis. Among the ship's crew were Armorhide, Blurr and Checkpoint.http://www.transformersclub.com/force-of-habitv3.pdf Toys *''Energon'' Deluxe Checkpoint (2004) :The name Checkpoint first appeared on a K-Mart exclusive repaint of Rodimus that was not officially released outside of America.http://www.seibertron.com/vsd/character/checkpoint/3058 *'Attacktix Checkpoint' (2007) :Checkpoint re-appears as the repaint of Attacktix Rodimus (based on the Energon toy). Transformers: Cybertron The second character in Transformers with the name Checkpoint is a Mini-Con affiliated with the Autobots. Again, Checkpoint is a member of a S.W.A.T. team; his designation number is A2 (located on the door of his vehicle mode). He is a mainly black and blue futuristic fictional police car; his third mode is a hand-held weapon that can be held by larger Transformers. Checkpoint was sold with Mini-Con Sunstorm. Checkpoint has not appeared in any fiction so far.http://ww.toynewsi.com/reviews.php?op=showcontent&id=606 Checkpoint worked as an information specialist and spy for Anti-Blaze even before Thrust began his rebellion. His speed and talent for disguise, as well as a cluster of holographic projectors housed on either side of his head make him ideal for infiltrating enemy formations. But his real talent is in his ability to get a read on a subject with minimal contact; Checkpoint can make incredibly accurate guesses about an individual's personality and motives after only a few moments of conversation. This talent makes him a dangerous enemy, and a valuable resource to Anti-Blaze and the Council of Sages. Fun Publications Fun Publications Collectors Club exclusive comic story, Revelations part 6, is set after the defeat of Galvatron but before Optimus Prime's mission to start a new Space Bridge project. In this story the Autobots from the IDW series (Robots in Disguise Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Maximus, Downshift, Perceptor, Alpha Trion, Over-Run, Anti-Blaze, Checkpoint and Scythe) meet the Autobots from the animated series (Cybertron Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Override, Scattorshot, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Lori, Bud and Coby Hansen) and thank each other and remembering those who were lost in the battles. Override promises to make a memorial for Skyfall on Velocitron. Robots in Disguise Optimus and Sentinel Maximus vow to hunt down Unicron. Alpha Trion and Over-Run promise to help Anti-Blaze hunt down the Mini-Con insurgents. Toys *''Cybertron'' Mini-Con Checkpoint :Checkpoint is a repaint of the Transformers Armada character Prowl. He came packaged with the Decepticon aligned Mini-Con Sunstorm.http://www.hasbro.com/common/instruct/Transformers_Cybertron_Sunstorm_and_Checkpoint.pdf References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional firearms Category:Mini-Cons Category:Triple Changers